dirtypairfandomcom-20200223-history
Ru-Ru-Ru-Russian Roulette
is a song by Meiko Nakahara. It is the opening theme to the Dirty Pair television series. Lyrics Full version Elenore City. Retrieved on 2018-03-28 Romaji=Kake no nai koi nado tsumaranai itsumo haraharadokidoki sa sete yo taikutsuna tokiniha sasowa re chau no yo warui kokoro ga tomaranai Kon'ya himitsu no kajino ni oideyo tamani mubōna asobi ni yoishire ochite yuku yona kibun wa naretara kowai yo kuse ni nari-sona ekusutashī Roshian roshian rūretto imasugu kokoro ni shirokuro tsukete nibuku hikatta magunamu motsu tabi hosoi rain ni denki ga hashiru wa ichikabachika de anata o toriko ni suru made atashi kiken'na roshian rūretto Haraharadokidoki Dance Dance ukiukiwakuwaku Chance Chance haraharadokidoki Dance Dance ukiukiwakuwaku Chance Chance Kakugo o kimete Kon'ya himitsu no kajino ni oideyo tamani mubōna asobi ni yoishire ochite yuku yona kibun wa naretara kowai yo kuse ni nari-sona ekusutashī Roshian roshian rūretto kokomade kitara ato ni wa hikenai Nibuku hikatta magunamu dakishime sukoshi obieru kawaii erufin inochi o kakete anata o toriko ni suru made atashi kiken na roshian ruuretto Roshian roshian rūretto imasugu kokoro ni shirokuro tsukete Nibuku hikatta magunamu dakishime sukoshi obieru kawaii erufin inochi o kakete anata o toriko ni suru made atashi kiken na roshian ruuretto Haraharadokidoki Dance Dance ukiukiwakuwaku Chance Chance haraharadokidoki Dance Dance ukiukiwakuwaku Chance Chance Kakugo o kimete Haraharadokidoki Dance Dance ukiukiwakuwaku Chance Chance haraharadokidoki Dance Dance ukiukiwakuwaku Chance Chance|-|Kanji=賭けのない恋などつまらない いつもハラハラドキドキさせてよ 退屈な時には誘われちゃうのよ 悪い心が止まらない 今夜秘密のカジノにおいでよ たまに無謀な遊びに酔いしれ 落ちてゆくよな気分は　慣れたらこわいよ クセになりそな　エクスタシー ロシアン　ロシアン・ルーレット 今すぐ心に白黒つけて 鈍く光った　マグナム　持つたび 細いラインに電気が走るわ イチかバチかでアナタを虜にするまで 私危険な　ロシアン・ルーレット ハラハラドキドキ Dance Dance ウキウキワクワク Chance Chance ハラハラドキドキ Dance Dance ウキウキワクワク Chance Chance 覚悟をきめて 今夜秘密のカジノにおいでよ たまに無謀な遊びに酔いしれ 落ちてゆくよな気分は　慣れたらこわいよ クセになりそな　エクスタシー ロシアン　ロシアン・ルーレット ここまで来たらあとには引けない 鈍く光ったマグナム抱きしめ 少しおびえる可愛いエルフィン 命をかけて　アナタを虜にするまで 私危険な　ロシアン・ルーレット ロシアン　ロシアン・ルーレット 今すぐ心に白黒つけて 鈍く光ったマグナム抱きしめ 少しおびえる可愛いエルフィン 命をかけて　アナタを虜にするまで 私危険な　ロシアン・ルーレット ハラハラドキドキ Dance Dance ウキウキワクワク Chance Chance ハラハラドキドキ Dance Dance ウキウキワクワク Chance Chance 覚悟をきめて ハラハラドキドキ Dance Dance ウキウキワクワク Chance Chance ハラハラドキドキ Dance Dance ウキウキワクワク Chance Chance|-|English=A love without risk is boring That always leads to anxious feelings When you're bored, you're lured into a foul mood that can't be stopped Come on down to the secret casino tonight Indulge yourself in a fool-hearted game for once But if you get addicted, it might start getting scary It's a habit-forming kind of ecstasy Rus-si-an Russian Roulette Paint a bull's-eye on your heart right now Whenever I'm holding a dully gleaming magnum, electricity races along a narrow line I'm putting it all on the line until I make you my captive I'm a dangerous Russian Roulette The suspenseful, heart-pounding Dance Dance An exhilarating, thrilling Chance Chance The suspenseful, heart-pounding Dance Dance An exhilarating, thrilling Chance Chance Prepare yourself! Come on down to the secret casino tonight Indulge yourself in a fool-hearted game for once But if you get addicted, it might start getting scary It's a habit-forming kind of ecstasy Rus-si-an Russian Roulette Once you've come this far, you can't back out! As she aims that Magnum with its soft shine, The cute, elfish girl looks a little scared Until I take you prisoner, with my life on the line I'm a dangerous Russian Roulette Rus-si-an Russian Roulette Paint a bull's-eye on your heart right now As she aims that Magnum with its soft shine, The cute, elfish girl looks a little scared Until I take you prisoner, with my life on the line I'm a dangerous Russian Roulette The suspenseful, heart-pounding Dance Dance An exhilarating, thrilling Chance Chance The suspenseful, heart-pounding Dance Dance An exhilarating, thrilling Chance Chance Prepare yourself! The suspenseful, heart-pounding Dance Dance An exhilarating, thrilling Chance Chance The suspenseful, heart-pounding Dance Dance An exhilarating, thrilling Chance Chance TV Version Romaji=Kon'ya himitsu no kajino ni oideyo tamani mubōna asobi ni yoishire ochite yuku yona kibun wa naretara kowai yo kuse ni nari-sona ekusutashī Roshian roshian rūretto imasugu kokoro ni shirokuro tsukete nibuku hikatta magunamu dakishime sukoshi obieru kawaii erufin inochi o kakete anata o toriko ni suru made atashi kiken'na roshian rūretto Haraharadokidoki Dance Dance ukiukiwakuwaku Chance Chance haraharadokidoki Dance Dance ukiukiwakuwaku Chance Chance Kakugo o kimete Haraharadokidoki Dance Dance ukiukiwakuwaku Chance Chance haraharadokidoki Dance Dance ukiukiwakuwaku Chance Chance|-|Kanji=今夜秘密のカジノにおいでよ たまに無謀な遊びに酔いしれ 落ちてゆくよな気分は　慣れたらこわいよ クセになりそな　エクスタシー ロシアン　ロシアン・ルーレット 今すぐ心に白黒つけて 鈍く光ったマグナム抱きしめ 少しおびえる可愛いエルフィン 命をかけて　アナタを虜にするまで 私危険な　ロシアン・ルーレット ハラハラドキドキ Dance Dance ウキウキワクワク Chance Chance ハラハラドキドキ Dance Dance ウキウキワクワク Chance Chance 覚悟をきめて ハラハラドキドキ Dance Dance ウキウキワクワク Chance Chance ハラハラドキドキ Dance Dance ウキウキワクワク Chance Chance|-|English=Come on down to the secret casino tonight Indulge yourself in a fool-hearted game for once But if you get addicted, it might start getting scary It's a habit-forming kind of ecstasy Rus-si-an Russian Roulette Paint a bull's-eye on your heart right now As she aims that Magnum with its soft shine, The cute, elfish girl looks a little scared Until I take you prisoner, with my life on the line I'm a dangerous Russian Roulette The suspenseful, heart-pounding Dance Dance An exhilarating, thrilling Chance Chance The suspenseful, heart-pounding Dance Dance An exhilarating, thrilling Chance Chance Prepare yourself! The suspenseful, heart-pounding Dance Dance An exhilarating, thrilling Chance Chance The suspenseful, heart-pounding Dance Dance An exhilarating, thrilling Chance Chance Video References Category:Music Category:Openings